Manatsu wa dare no mono?
by AniKamia666
Summary: "Bailando con un vestido rojo, ¿me estás mirando solo a mí? Quiero apartar mi mirada, pero no puedo evitarlo [...] ¡Ah! Quiero ser quemada con esta pasión". Ruby ahora es una bailarina en "Phoenix", mientras que Dia se convirtió en una mujer de negocios, ¿qué pasará cuando se encuentren? ¡Adentrémonos en el Phoenix inferno!


Mientras escribía esto la espera para subirlo me carcomía el alma, pero soporté ;-;

Este fanfic está basado en la canción "Manatsu wa dare no mono?", no lo marqué como terminado porque quiero hacer un extra con Kanan y Mari, así como Ruby yendo a casa de sus padres y quién sabe… Quizá ponga smut, quizá xD

Gracias por leer, espero les guste uwu

* * *

 ** _"—_** ** _¡Un amigo abrirá un bar en Tokio! Vamos padre, madre… Hermana ¡Es una oportunidad única en mi vida!_**

 ** _—_** ** _Hemos dicho que no Ruby. Recién entraste a la universidad, ¿planeas irte así, sin más? ¿A un trabajo mediocre?_**

 ** _—_** ** _No es un trabajo mediocre ¡Es un gran trabajo! Es lo que me gusta, puedo estudiar los Sábados y…_**

 ** _—_** ** _¡No dejaremos que desperdicies tu vida así, eres una Kurosawa decente!"_**

Nunca estuvo de acuerdo con que Ruby se convirtiera en una especie de juglar contemporánea de Tokio. Ni siquiera tomó seriamente una carrera en el ballet, y eso que tenía el suficiente talento en un meñique como para llegar a los grandes teatros de París.

 ** _"—_** ** _¿Qué no entiendes que nuestros padres solo quieren lo mejor para ti?_**

 ** _—_** ** _¡Ya sabré yo si estaba equivocada o no, Masanori!_**

 ** _—_** ** _Ruby, piensa mejor las cosas._**

 ** _—_** ** _No hermana, ya lo he decidido._**

 ** _—_** ** _¡No puedes echar a perder así tu vida! ¡¿Qué dirían Nao y…?!_**

 ** _—_** ** _¿Nao? ¿Quién es esa persona y por qué debería opinar aquí padre?_**

 ** _—_** ** _E-Es una persona a quien le debes mucho respeto… Él se preocuparía mucho por ti…_**

 ** _—_** ** _¿Qué? Acaso… No… No me digan que lo hicieron…_**

 ** _—_** ** _¿Qué?_**

 ** _—_** ** _Me prometieron en matrimonio, ¿verdad? ¡Por eso no quieren que me vaya! Pueden decirle a ese tal Nao que se pudra en el…_**

 ** _—_** ** _¡No hables así de él Ruby!_**

 ** _—_** ** _¡Entonces es cierto!_**

 ** _—_** ** _¡Él es tu verdadero padre, por el amor de los Dioses!_**

 ** _—_** ** _¿Q-Qué?"_**

Era cierto. Dia no compartía lazos de sangre con Ruby; de hecho la pelirroja era la hija de un buen amigo de Isao Kurosawa, el cual había muerto junto con su esposa en un desafortunado accidente de avión. Una forma terrible de perder a sus padres, sin duda, de una u otra manera era bueno que Ruby fuera tan pequeña y enfermiza. Ya que de haber estado completamente sana, ella habría muerto en ese accidente también.

 ** _"—_** ** _M-Me han… Me han mentido toda mi vida…_**

 ** _—_** ** _No es lo que intentábamos… Queríamos decirte, pero entre más crecías, más difícil se hacía para nosotros… Ruby, nosotros te queremos inmensamente, eres nuestra hija, tanto como Dia y Masanori lo son._**

 ** _—_** ** _T-Tú lo sabías…_**

 ** _—_** ** _Ruby… Yo…_**

 ** _—_** ** _¡No te acerques Dia!_**

 ** _—_** ** _Dia no es responsable de esto Ruby, Masanori tampoco._**

 ** _—_** ** _Por eso ustedes siempre fueron tan duros y exigentes conmigo… ¡Sabían que jamás sería como un Kurosawa de sangre! Apuesto a que no querían que los avergonzara..._**

 ** _—_** ** _La sangre no tiene nada que ver hija… Nosotros te amamos, eres de nuestra familia"._**

En cierta manera, Dia podía comprender el sentir de su pequeña hermana. Su padre siempre fue un hombre intachable, pero también sumamente estricto e inconforme, sobre todo con sus hijos. Masanori Kurosawa era el mayor, y quien heredaría el control y la mayor parte de los negocios de la familia, estaba en clases casi todo el día y rara vez lo veían en la casa o descansando en algún lugar. Tan justo como era su padre, no hizo distinción alguna entre sus tres hijos, para él Ruby era una Kurosawa y tenía que comportarse como tal. La chica de cabello rojo era demasiado pequeña como para entender que todo lo que hacía Isao, era para bien de ellos tres, al menos en lo que creía su padre. Por muy duro que fuera, la disciplina podía ser de gran ayuda en la vida diaria. Además de que, aunque el jefe de la casa Kurosawa no lo dijera, amaba a sus tres hijos y esposa más que a su propia vida.

 ** _"—_** ** _¡Ruby! No te vayas, por favor._**

 ** _—_** ** _¿Por qué? ¿Quieres que los siga avergonzando porque no quiero seguir en finanzas y negocios? ¿O porque soy un desastre en la élite?_**

 ** _—_** ** _Ninguna de esas, no lo eres, por favor, sabes que nuestro padre te ama, nos ama a todos._**

 ** _—_** ** _Lo único que le importa es el estatus, ya lo imagino hablando de mí con sus amigos, diciendo cosas como que en su infinita bondad acogió a la hija de su mejor amigo._**

 ** _—_** ** _Él no es así, y lo sabes, no tomes decisiones por un capricho y con el enojo nublando tu juicio._**

 ** _—_** ** _¡No es un capricho! ¡Es el camino que elegí en mi vida!_**

 ** _—_** ** _Te lo digo como tu hermana, porque te quiero, por favor Ruby…_**

 ** _— …_**

 ** _—_** ** _¿Ruby?_**

 ** _—_** ** _Tú no eres mi hermana"._**

Ese día fue un antes y un después en su relación. A la chica de cabello negro no le habría importado que Ruby la insultara o golpeara, cegada por su furia. Pero las palabras no eran tangibles, así que no podía detenerlas de enterrarse en su pecho.

No había vuelto a ver a Ruby, y tanto su hermano, como su padre y madre, se sintieron profundamente tristes.

* * *

— ¿Dia?— preguntó Masanori mientras manejaba hacia las oficinas del grupo Kurosawa en Tokio.

— Lo siento… Estaba recordando algunas cosas.

— ¿Ruby?

— Sí…

— Yo también me acuerdo de ella cada vez que llega alguna chica tímida a una cita de trabajo. Ella solía ser tan tímida.

— Y que lo digas… Pero… Era adorable…

Masanori me miró por un momento, mientras sonreía.

— Je.

— ¿Qué?

— Nada, cuando ustedes dos entraron en la preparatoria me parecía ver chispas entre ustedes dos.

— ¿Chispas?

— Vaya, parece que hemos llegado antes, ¿te parece ir por un café?

— Eh ¿Café en verano?— la pelinegra sonrió— Claro.

Se detuvo frente a nuestra cafetería favorita, la que solíamos visitar siempre que podíamos.

Sus croissant eran los mejores de Tokio, absolutamente.

— ¡Buenos días zura!— la mesera nos atendió con una sonrisa mientras dejaba un par de esos deliciosos panes en nuestra mesa, acompañados de dos tazas de café americano. Al principio se nos hacía muy curioso el "zura" de Hanamaru, pero después de un tiempo nos daba la sensación de estar en un lugar donde podíamos aflojarnos la corbata un momento antes de volver al mundo de los tiburones.

Vimos entrar en la tienda a Kanan, una chica que hacía poco se había unido a nuestro corporativo. Era una trabajadora incansable, dominaba a la perfección el inglés, francés, chino y alemán, y según había escuchado en la oficina, iba ahora por el italiano.

— ¡Kanan!— Dia la llamó.

— Oh, hola a los dos— Kanan tomó uno de los asientos de la mesa — ¿Cómo están? ¿Listos para los alemanes?

— Cállate, quiero olvidarme de ellos al menos por ahora— se quejó Masanori mientras bebía su café.

— Pienso igual, en definitiva saben cómo ponerse pesados.

― Y que lo digas, solo sé que si todo sale bien me iré a beber todo lo que pueda en algún bar con buena música— Kanan le dio un sorbo a su bebida.

— Yo me iré a dormir, lo necesito con urgencia— dijo Masanori, mientras presionaba el puente de su nariz con los dedos.

— Ya son las 9, es hora— anunció Dia.

— Al mal paso darle prisa.

* * *

En definitiva había sido un éxito rotundo aquella junta, los planes para distribuir los autos alemanes habían resultado realmente ventajosos para los Kurosawa, aunque no por eso, dejaba de ser un contrato justo.

— ¿Se irán a dormir?— preguntó Kanan a ambos hermanos.

— Yo no, quiero ir por un café— respondió Dia mientras pasaba su mano por su cuello.

— Yo sí, mañana tengo que despertarme a las 4 para la junta con los directivos, así que me voy chicas.

— Vayamos a festejar Dia, una amiga me invitó a un lugar excelente.

— Vayamos entonces— se animó la pelinegra.

— ¿Cómo se llama este lugar?

— _Phoenix_.

— Qué misterioso.

— Pensé lo mismo cuando lo vi por primera vez— Kanan suspiró mientras sonreía — Queda a una media hora de aquí.

— No se diga más entonces, vamos.

* * *

Era un lugar extraño sin duda. Los colores rojo, negro, amarillo y naranja predominaban, la iluminación ayudaba a que no sobrecargara la vista, así como a que no se viera tan oscuro. Kanan se acercó a saludar a una chica de cabello rubio, la cual la abrazó, colgándose de su cuello.

— Ella es Dia, una compañera de la oficina— La chica de cabello azul sabía que a Dia no le gustaba que se supiera su estatus como vice presidenta y poseedora del 30% de las acciones de grupo Kurosawa, así que siempre la presentaba como una compañera más.

— Oh, hola, mi nombre es Mari— se presentó, aunque su mirada parecía sorprendida— Llegan en un buen día, hoy es mi presentación con una de nuestras mejores bailarinas ¡El escenario arderá!

— Estoy segura que sí— Dia no sabía qué era esa atmósfera de coqueteo entre Kanan y Mari, pero se sintió completamente fuera de lugar.

La mujer de cabello rubio las guio a una de las mesas enfrente del escenario. Se quedó un mometo a beber con ellas mientras intercambiaban chistes y vivencias extrañas, pero al ver las luces comenzar a descender, se despidió de ellas y corrió a la tarima, desapareciendo tras el telón.

— Es una chica muy enérgica— comentó Dia.

— Sí, ella es la razón de que este aquí ahora, siempre me reta a cosas nuevas.

— Debe ser una amiga excelente.

Kanan no dijo nada, solo sonrió y bebió el whisky de su vaso.

Las luces terminaron de descender y el escenario se iluminó. Una melodía que parecía sacada de Arabia comenzó a sonar en el lugar, el telón se abrió y dejó ver a dos chicas con atuendos que tal parecían de danza árabe; una era rubia, con un vestido dorado, y aunque tenía un velo cubriendo su rostro, pude suponer que se trataba de Mari. En cambio, la otra chica tenía el cabello de un rojo intenso, así como su vestido, y ojos verdes… Verdes como esmeraldas… El corazón de la pelinegra se encogió al mirar esa figura.

— ¿R-Ruby?

No pudo decir nada más. Ambas chicas comenzaron a montar todo un espectáculo lleno de luces y pasos que demostraban tantos sentimientos, que te mantenían completamente absorto en su acto, en las cadenas que parecían de oro, aquellas monedas en sus caderas… En la belleza de su show. Llegó un momento en que se quitaron los velos, y ahí Dia pudo confirmar sus sospechas. Sí era su hermana… Los años habían pasado en su tierno rostro, pero era ella, debía tener unos 23 años.

Su sonrisa era radiante y sus pasos firmes, completamente hipnotizantes.

Un escalofrío había acompañado a Ruby desde el comienzo del show, miró en la multitud, se encontró con unas afiladas esmeraldas que la miraban insistentes, tal fue su sorpresa que tropezó, pero tan profesional como se veía, hizo una improvisación hermosa, para después resurgir… Justo como un fénix.

* * *

Los nervios hicieron estragos en la confianza de Ruby al reconocer entre el público a una figura que nunca creyó volver a ver.

Dia Kurosawa.

Su hermana.

Eso la hizo tropezar, y es que sus sentidos siempre eran apagados cuando se trataba de la mirada de aquella hermosa mujer. Eso le dolía antes, porque eran familia, y le dolía ahora, porque ya ni siquiera eso podían ser, a pesar de que seguía conservando el apellido que su padre le había cedido.

¿Si se sentía mal por lo ocurrido hacía 4 años? Efectivamente. Pero no tenía el valor suficiente para ir, o para volver a ver a su familia a los ojos. Sabía que se había equivocado, pero no en su decisión, sino en gritar tantas cosas horribles a aquellos que la protegieron y acogieron con el auténtico amor que solo ellos podían darle, y sobre todo, donde pudo resguardarse bajo el amor de su hermana, Dia. Aunque debía admitirlo, una de las penas de Ruby por mucho tiempo, era el estar enamorada de la pelinegra, pena que no se disipó, aun sabiendo que no tenían lazos sanguíneos, porque ella había abusado de muchas de las ventajas de ser la "pequeña e inocente" Ruby para poder estar más cerca de su hermana, más cerca de lo que nadie (al menos en ese momento) estaría.

Pero ese ya no era el caso. Aquella inmadura adolescente de 19 años había crecido, había tomado una licenciatura en medios audiovisuales y era la bailarina más aclamada de " _Phoenix_ ". Pero aún no había crecido lo suficiente como para estar lista para darle la cara a su antiguo y actual amor, a decir verdad, tal vez nunca lo estaría.

Dia por su lado, estaba embelezada con los pasos de Ruby, y muy a su pesar, no podía evitar ver de más. Como el movimiento de sus pechos al saltar, que, aunque no eran grandes, tenían una forma bastante buena, o el vaivén de sus caderas, sus piernas tonificadas… Todo. Llegó un punto en que dejó de luchar contra su moral y miró libremente aquel fénix, encendiendo el escenario y a su vez, su corazón.

Ruby lo había notado, y a propósito se ponía en el campo de visión de Dia; ¿Será que no sabía quién era? Si era así, se permitiría jugar un poco con los deseos carnales de su hermana mayor.

* * *

La presentación había concluido y el escenario fue ocupado por una banda.

— Te quedaste completamente muda Dia— dijo Kanan mientras pedía un whisky en las rocas.

— E-Eh… Yo… Eso creo.

— ¿Te gustó esa chica? Es amiga de Mari, puedo pedirte que te presente con ella.

La pelinegra se debatió tal posibilidad. Pero inmediatamente su sentido del deber le advirtió que no era correcto hacer algo así, después de todo, de la misma sangre o no, Ruby seguía siendo parte de su familia.

Sin embargo…

— Creo que sería interesante.

Mientras tanto, en el camerino, Ruby se había sentado en un rincón, ardiendo de la pena.

— ¿Qué ocurre Ruby?

— ¿Recuerdas la razón por la que Kou me llevó a tu departamento en primer lugar?

— ¿La razón? Bueno sí, me contaste que habías huido de tu casa para cumplir tu sueño.

— Y recuerdas que te dije que soy adoptada.

— Sí…

— Y que tengo dos hermanos.

Mari esta vez solo asintió.

— Pues… La chica que estaba con Kanan… Ella…

— ¿Dia?

— Sí…

— Me bastó saber su nombre y conocer todo lo que me has contado de ella para reconocerla cuando Kanan me la presentó, aunque no estaba segura, pero te has quedado corta en tus descripciones amiga, tu hermana es mucho más sexy.

— ¡Ya lo sé, ya lo sé!

— _Oh baby,_ no te pongas celosa— la rubia se sentó a su lado — ¿Qué vas a hacer?

— Yo… No lo sé… Ni siquiera sé si me reconoció— Mari recibió un mensaje en su celular, era de Kanan. Sonrió y en su mente comenzó a formularse toda una estrategia para que esa noche su amiga y ella tuvieran un momento inolvidable al lado de las mujeres que les robaban el aliento.

— ¿Quieres jugar con el fuego un poco?— inquirió Mari mientras curveaba su sonrisa, semejando a la de un gato.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Tu oportunidad para seducirla, ésta noche.

— Pero… ¿Cómo?

— Déjamelo a mí, quédate con el atuendo puesto, hablo también del velo, iré a hablar con Kou.

— Bien.

La chica de ojos esmeralda obedeció. A estas alturas no le importaba mucho lo que pudieran decir los demás acerca de sus preferencias, después de todo, estaban en Tokio y mucho menos lo que su hermana pensara. Seguramente no la había reconocido ya que la gran y respetable Dia no se habría dado la libertad de devorarla con la mirada mientras bailaba si supiera que se trataba de su hermanita menor.

Escuchó la voz de un hombre retumbar en el local, de inmediato la reconoció como la animada voz de su amigo.

— ¡Muy bien gente de Phoenix! ¿Cómo se lo están pasando?— los gritos de afirmación no se hicieron esperar, Ruby terminó de colocarse el velo y salió a la pista, donde vio a Kou hablando sobre la tarima del escenario — Bueno, bueno, hoy tendremos una noche calurosa, ¿saben por qué?— un "No" colectivo se hizo escuchar, y la pelirroja sintió que alguien la jalaba del brazo, era Mari — ¡Hoy será un día temático aquí en Phoenix! Justo ahora se les está entregando una cinta de tela para que bailen al ritmo de medio oriente mezclado con occidente, de la mano de nuestra genial DJ ¡Yohane!

Los gritos de celebración no se hicieron esperar, pronto todas las meseras del lugar y algunas chicas y chicos que habían querido entrar en ambiente, se habían puesto las cintas como velos o diademas. Era algo que se podría ver en una película clásica de Bollywood.

La chica de cabello azulado y ropa extravagante comenzó a poner la música: Una mezcla de guitarra española comenzó, para después estallar en una canción pegadiza pero sobre todo, sensual. Exactamente el tipo de música que necesitarían las chicas para su cometido, Yohane vislumbró a Mari y a Ruby a lo lejos y les alzó la mano con el pulgar arriba, y en ese instante, todo conectó en la mente de la Kurosawa menor. Vaya que Mari sabía armar un plan.

— Hola Kanan— Mari saludó a su amiga, ella le sonrió mientras la invitaba a sentarse.

— Hola— Ruby intentó sonar lo más neutral posible.

— Hola R…— La rubia jaló a Kanan antes de que pudiera decir el nombre completo de la chica. Después de todo, ella no estaba al tanto de lo que había pasado con la pelirroja.

Mientras Mari le explicaba en la distancia, Dia y Ruby habían quedado a solas.

— ¿Es la primera vez que vienes?— El corazón de la pelinegra dio un vuelco al escuchar la voz de su hermana después de tanto tiempo. Le dieron ganas de abrazarla, pero eso no sería correcto, al menos no en esa situación.

— S-Sí… No suelo frecuentar este tipo de lugares.

— Ya veo, entonces supongo que no sabes bailar.

— ¿B-Bailar?

— Perdón por la espera — Mari ya había regresado — ¿Les parece si vamos a la pista? Le he pedido esta canción a Yohane y no quiero que se desperdicie.

— Y-Yo creo que me quedo aquí…— dijo Dia.

— Vamos Dia— insistió Mari.

 _"_ _Tan densa, como siempre"_ , pensó Ruby. Sintiéndose protegida bajo el velo, tomó la mano de su hermana y la llevó a la pista.

— Vamos, me encargaré de ti— le susurró al oído una vez estuvieron listas para unirse a la fiesta.

Le pidió moverse siguiendo el ritmo de la música, dejando que los movimientos de Ruby le enseñaran cómo era que debía responder, sin embargo, las palabras de la pelirroja le entraron por un oído y le salieron por el otro. En cuanto sintió las manos amables de Ruby acariciar sus brazos, clavícula y espalda, todo su entendimiento se nubló; en algún momento, tal como si fueran olas de la playa, se movían en una perfecta sincronía. Dia se aventuró a poner sus manos en las caderas de Ruby, disfrutando de la sensación que le provocaba aquel vaivén tan sensual.

Aun así, no se atrevía a pegarse demasiado a la pelirroja, tenía miedo, su interior era una batalla tortuosa, que cada vez que la pequeña Kurosawa se pegaba a ella, su razón iba perdiendo. Pretendía que no entendía qué era ese calor y esos latidos en su pecho, pero una parte de su corazón le gritaba: Lo sabes, lo sabes muy bien, siempre has sentido esto.

Llegó un momento en el que, sin saber cómo se había acercado tanto, Ruby posó sus manos en las acaloradas mejillas de Dia y juntó sus frentes, mirándose intensamente. Prácticamente sólo el velo y algunos centímetros separaban sus labios, lo cual resultaba tortuoso para ambas, pero la pelirroja quería esperar un poco más, quería tener a la pelinegra desesperada por solamente un beso, por una caricia, quería que la deseara y que su corazón le doliera, inflamado en la ensoñación y deseo que Ruby siempre había llevado en su pecho. Y vaya que lo estaba consiguiendo, ¿quién necesita alcohol cuando la pasión resultaba más embriagadora?

Sus ojos eran llamas color verde que se fusionaban entre ellas, haciendo que esa conexión visual fuera más que suficiente para excavar en sus almas.

Las manos ansiosas de Dia fueron bajo el velo de la pequeña y esta la detuvo, ganándose un gruñido de la mayor. Comenzó a avanzar entre la gente, llevando a la pelinegra de la mano y pronto se encontraron en el pasillo del camerino de la bailarina. Sin embargo, no alcanzaron a abrir la puerta, ya que, hipnotizada por Ruby y casi llegando a su límite, Dia acorraló contra la puerta a esa sensual mujer.

— D-Dia…— Ella no respondió, sus ojos se encontraban posados en los cubiertos labios de la menor — Me lo quitaré, pero quiero que cierres los ojos— susurró mientras delineaba suavemente el cuello de su hermana hasta llegar a la clavícula. Pareció titubear, pero al final obedeció y ocultó sus esmeraldas bajo sus párpados.

Ruby dejó caer el velo y sin esperar más, abrazó por el cuello a Dia para después juntar sus labios.

Era un contacto delicado, pero lleno de todos los sentimientos que ambas tenían mezclados, sentimientos que al contrario de amainar en todos esos años, se habían hecho más fuertes.

Podían sentir el sudor bajar por sus sienes, Dia no tardó en querer probar más de Ruby, así que lamió el labio inferior de la menor, pidiéndole permiso para entrar, el cual fue concedido sin dudar, comenzando una sinfonía de suspiros y jadeos que opacaron la música en el fondo, dejándolas aturdidas y completamente ausentes del mundo.

Lo que quedaba de vergüenza se esfumó. Ahora Dia acariciaba uno de los muslos de la pelirroja mientras esta se pegaba más a ella. Era demasiado para su cordura.

— Dia… Mnn…— jadeó Ruby cuando sintió los labios de la pelinegra en su cuello.

La mayor de las Kurosawa detuvo su labor, en serio que no debería hacer eso.

— ¿Qué pasa?— preguntó Ruby, el tono de su voz casi hace que Dia dejara de lado su razón.

— No puedo hacer esto Ruby…— abrió los ojos lentamente para mirar el rostro de su confundida hermana menor.

— ¿T-Tu sabías…?

— Sí, y es obvio que tú también— la pelinegra contorneo el sonrojado rostro de la pelirroja con sus dedos.

— Y-Yo…

— Lo siento…— Dia se separó, dispuesta a irse, pero su hermana la tomó de la muñeca.

— ¿P-Por qué me besaste si sabías quién soy?

Estaba más que claro que la mujer de ojos verdes no estaba dispuesta a responder esa pregunta, no quería hacerlo. Debía irse, si se quedaba más tiempo, sabía que no podría detenerse después.

— S-Sólo…

— ¡Siempre te he amado Dia! Si sientes lo mismo o al menos te gusto dímelo, por favor.

Esa confesión hizo estallar su pecho, era demasiado. Ruby sabía que provocaba algo en la pelinegra, aunque esta no lo quisiera admitir, así que volvió a abrazarla para juntar sus labios de nuevo, un beso que en un principio no fue correspondido, pero que después de unos minutos, Dia pudo dominar.

— No… Ruby…— Dia tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad, tenía que irse antes de que fuera demasiado tarde — ¡Ruby!

No esperó una respuesta, tomó sus hombros y se separó casi violentamente, para después salir corriendo del lugar. Una vez afuera corrió hacia la avenida principal, solo ahí fue capaz de detenerse y tranquilizar su corazón, el cual estaba acelerado, pero no precisamente por la carrera de hace un rato. Tenía calor, mucho calor.

* * *

— ¿Estás bien?— le preguntó Masanori al día siguiente.

— Sí.

— Pareces distraída.

— Estoy preocupada por la próxima campaña de ventas, es todo.

— ¿Segura?

— Sí.

Tocaron la puerta, era la secretaria de Masanori.

— ¿Qué ocurre Nagisa?

— Señor, hay una chica que exige ver al dueño de la empresa.

— ¿Eh? Bueno, llévala a mi oficina.

— Sí señor.

Un mal presentimiento llenó a Dia, pero decidió dejar ese sentimiento de lado.

— Vuelvo en un rato hermana, y cualquier cosa que haya pasado, sabes que estoy aquí.

— Sí, gracias— sonrió ligeramente y despidió a su hermano.

Ya en la oficina, el hombre de cabello escarlata miro atónito a la persona delante de él: Cabello rojo, ojos verdes como los de su madre, apariencia infantil… Era Ruby.

— Buenos días hermano.

— R-Ruby…

— Dia hizo la misma cara al verme— sonrió.

— ¡Pequeña mocosa!— el ojiverde saltó a abrazar a su hermana. Hubiera dicho y hecho lo que fuera, él jamás la habría dejado de querer, por eso supo respetar su decisión al irse, sabía que después volverían a encontrarse y esperó el día; y tal había llegado.

— Ugh Masanori, me asfixias.

— Oh sí, perdón, perdón…— la invitó a sentarse.

— Disculpa que después de tanto tiempo solo venga a preguntarte esto pero, ¿Dia trabaja aquí?

— Mi corazón se ha roto— dijo mientras ponía su mano en el pecho — Je, je, bueno sí, de hecho trabaja en la oficina de enfrente.

— ¿En serio?— Ruby se levantó, emocionada.

— Woah, woah, espera— el hombre de cabello escarlata la detuvo — Antes, dime… ¿Se vieron ayer o algo así?

— ¿Te lo contó?— los colores subieron al rostro de la pequeña.

— De hecho no, pero su comportamiento esta mañana y tu llegada buscándola son piezas suficientes para deducirlo.

— Oh… Entiendo… Bueno sí, nos vimos ayer…

— ¿Se molestó contigo?

— No lo sé… Pero creí que tal vez no quería volver a verme, por eso pedí hablar contigo primero, esperaba que nuestro padre no hubiera cambiado de parecer acerca de ponerte al frente de la compañía.

— Bueno, no cambió de parecer, ahora soy el presidente del grupo Kurosawa… ¡Oh! Cierto— Masanori fue hacia una gaveta y comenzó a buscar un folder — Nuestro padre tenía esperanza de que algún día nos buscaras, así que me encomendó entregarte esto cuando eso pasara— dejó un folder en manos de la pelirroja.

Al abrirlo comenzó a hojear los papeles, sorprendida, vio que en ellos se estipulaba que ella era poseedora del 25% de las acciones de la empresa.

— P-Pero yo no soy…

— A nuestro padre no le importa, eres su hija— las palabras de Masanori conmovieron el corazón de Ruby, pero también acrecentaron su culpa. Comenzó a llorar.

El ojiverde abrazó a su hermana y acarició su cabello. Una vez el llanto cesó, Ruby le devolvió el folder a su hermano mayor.

— Lo siento, pero no puedo aceptarlo.

— Es tuyo, es inamovible.

— Pero no he hecho nada para merecerlo.

— Siempre fuiste la luz de los ojos de nuestro padre, eso es por el cariño que te tiene, aunque no hayas estudiado para ello, es su herencia para ti.

— ¿He-Herencia?— Ruby palideció.

— No, no, tranquila, nuestro padre sigue vivo.

— Y-Ya veo…

Hablaron sobre cosas triviales a partir de ahí, tanto que a Ruby se le había olvidado el motivo por el que había ido: Buscar a su cobarde hermana mayor, pero cuando vio el logo de la empresa en el folder de las acciones, lo recordó.

— Masanori… ¿Cómo dices que ha estado Dia?

— Oh, cierto. Bueno ha estado muy distraída toda la mañana, ¿pasó algo malo ayer?

— B-Bueno… No sabría decir si fue malo…— el color subió a sus mejillas de nuevo.

— ¿Entonces?

— Ella y yo… Pues… N-Nos besamos…

El hombre de cabello escarlata se quedó callado por un momento, mientras la miraba fijamente.

— ¿Ella a ti?

— No… Yo a ella.

— ¿Fue francés?

— ¡MASANORI!

— Ja, ja, lo siento, pero siempre pensé que sería Dia quien te besara, aunque viéndolo bien, quizá se hubiera echado para atrás.

— Bueno, así fue…

— Ay esa Dia…

— Masanori… ¿Tu sabías que ella y yo…?

— Hasta nuestra madre lo sabía.

— ¡¿Eh?!

— Por favor Ruby, eras demasiado obvia, Dia lo disimulaba un poco más pero deberías ver cuán enojada estuvo en la comida el día que tuviste tu primera cita.

— ¿Se enojó?

— ¡Se encabronó sería más exacto! Estuvo toda la comida diciendo: "Ese tal Tsubasa no me parece adecuado para Ruby, ¿qué le vio? Podría romperle la cara con una mano y no sabría qué lo golpeó" o también cosas como "Si yo fuera a salir con Ruby me aseguraría de venir mejor vestida" y eso.

Ruby se echó a reír. Recordaba el día en que había aceptado una cita con un insistente chico de cabello castaño llamado Tsubasa, aunque mejor caballero no se podía pedir, no pudo enamorarse de él.

— Entiendo…

— Supongo que sigue igual de testaruda.

— Eso creo.

— Bueno, ¿qué vas a hacer hermanita?

— Hablar con ella, supongo.

— Bueno, está en su oficina, espero puedas hacer algo con ella.

— Yo igual umm… Masanori…

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Nuestros padres se alegrarían de verme?

— Ten por seguro que sí— sonrió con amabilidad y cariño. Ruby lo abrazó— Te quiero Ruby.

— Te quiero hermano mayor.

Después de intercambiar números telefónicos, Ruby se dirigió a la oficina de Dia.

* * *

— Está abierto, pasa— dijo mientras dejaba a un lado los pendientes que había terminado.

Ruby estaba nerviosa, pero si podía actuar frente a cien personas, podría hacerlo frente a una, aunque no era una actuación precisamente.

La puerta se abrió y Ruby pasó por ella, dejando a Dia sin habla. Ahora podía verla con la luz del día y no con la tenue iluminación del pasillo de camerinos, podía admirar sus hermosas y tiernas facciones, su cabello que era como un rojo atardecer, definitivamente brillaba y era preciosa, aunque la pelinegra no dejó salir estas palabras. El caos había inundado su mente de nuevo y no sabía qué hacer, solo ahogó su sorpresa y miró fijamente a Ruby, intentando mostrar más control de sí misma del que había mostrado la vez pasada.

— Ho-Hola— dijo la pequeña mientras sonreía.

— Buenos días Ruby— aunque había querido sonar fría y distante, no podía ocultar su alivio al ver a su hermana ahí, buscándola y sonriéndole de esa manera. Era un sentimiento cálido y hacía que su corazón latiera dolorosamente, pero era un dolor que la llenaba de vida.

— Creo que imaginas a qué he venido.

— Puedo pensar en muchas cosas, pero no sé si son correctas— hizo un ademán con la mano, invitando a la pelirroja a sentarse.

— Yo… Quería hablar contigo sobre lo que pasó anoche…

Dia casi muere de vergüenza al recordar todos los sucesos ocurridos la noche anterior.

— Yo no…

— Dia… ¿Qué es lo que sientes por mí?

A pesar de que el rostro de Ruby mostraba una seriedad infinita, por dentro las ansias la carcomían. Sabía que los ojos de Dia ocultaban todo lo que sentía, así que la miró fijamente para no perder detalle de cada pestañeo, tormenta y titubeo que sucediera dentro de esas intensas esmeraldas que Dia poseía por ojos.

— Y-Yo… Te quiero mucho.

— ¿En qué forma?— contestó casi de inmediato.

— ¿Cómo que en qué forma? ¡Pues como se quiere a una hermana menor!

— ¿De verdad?— Ruby sabía lo que la pelinegra contestaría, pero no estaba dispuesta a ceder. Si había algo que pudiera hacer para conseguir el amor de Dia lo haría, y si fallaba, lo volvería a intentar. No por nada Kou le había puesto _"Phoenix"_ a su establecimiento, se había inspirado en esa naturaleza de la pelirroja para caer y volver a levantarse. Y esta situación no sería la excepción. Se acercó al escritorio de Dia y se sentó en el.

— ¿Ruby?— la mayor de las Kurosawa entró en pánico.

— Entonces, hermana— hizo énfasis en la última palabra — Dame un abrazo— dijo mientras extendía los mismos hacia la pelinegra.

— ¿P-Por qué?— la forma en que Ruby había cruzado las piernas dejaba ver a Dia sus firmes y sensuales muslos.

— ¿No quieres abrazarme?— hizo un puchero como aquellos que solía hacer cuando quería sonsacar a Dia para que no la dejase sola.

— Bien…— titubeó y se aproximó a ella, la pelirroja se levantó para recibir el abrazo de la pelinegra.

Volvieron a juntar sus cuerpos. Dia dejó de respirar un momento, la esencia a fresas de Ruby llenaba sus sentidos, era embriagante, un aroma cegador de cualquier tipo de razón que pudiera tener, aunque no necesitaba ningún tipo de resistencia, era un abrazo totalmente normal, así que eso debería estar bien.

— Dia…— susurró Ruby a su oído.

— Dime.

— Estoy muy feliz de volver a verte.

— Yo igual— sintió como la pequeña se pegaba más a ella.

— Tienes mucho auto control— esta vez, intencionalmente dejó que su aliento chocara con el cuello de Dia.

— Lo necesito para lidiar con las personas que me encuentro en este ámbito— eso la hizo estremecerse, así que se separó del abrazo.

— Debes pasar por mucho estrés— la pelirroja se acercó peligrosamente a Dia, quien comenzó a retroceder, sin embargo, su silla estaba detrás, así que al chocar con ella, inconscientemente, se sentó.

— A veces…

— Mmm… ¿Quieres que te de un masaje?

— ¿Eh?

— Vamos Dia, tu hermanita quiere darte un masaje.

— B-Bien…— la pelinegra sabía que no le daría ningún masaje, pero no pudo evitar acceder. Ruby era hipnotizante.

— Je, je, entonces— la pelirroja se sentó en las piernas de Dia, alarmándola.

— ¡Ruby!

— Tranquila, solo es un masaje— puso sus pulgares en las sienes de su hermana y comenzó a moverlos en círculos.

— E-Esto es algo que pudiste haber hecho de pie.

— No sería lo mismo— Dia bajó la mirada, y su sonrojo no hizo más que aumentar al ver la blusa de Ruby desabotonada, dejándola ver la línea de sus pechos y un provocativo sostén de encaje negro y rojo. ¿En qué momento se había desabotonado la blusa? No lo sabía, pero tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para apartar la mirada.

— Creo que es suficiente— buscó levantarse, o al menos lo intentó, pero tenía miedo de tirar a Ruby.

— ¿De verdad?— Ruby se acercó a su cuello y respiró cerca de el.

— Ruby, por favor…— su fuerza de voluntad estaba flaqueando y ambas lo sabían.

— Dime la verdad Dia...— esta vez posó sus brazos en su cuello y comenzó a llenar de besos el rostro de su hermana.

— ¿La verdad?

— Yo fui honesta contigo… Te dije que siempre te he amado— besó la comisura de sus labios, haciendo temblar a la pelinegra — ¿Tú me amas?

Dia tragó saliva, ya no sabía qué más hacer; bueno, sí lo sabía, pero no empujaría a Ruby fingiendo una indignación que no sentía, aparte de que sabía que eso heriría los sentimientos de la pelirroja y tampoco quería eso. Muy dentro de su ser sabía que ya era hora de que respondiera, no había más escapatoria y solo había dos caminos a tomar: El de lastimar a Ruby, o el de aceptar sus sentimientos.

Frente a ella estaba la chica a la que siempre había amado, ofreciéndole los mismos sentimientos, aunque sospechaba que en cuanto decidiera adentrarse en aquel fuego, jamás volvería a salir.

¿Quería salir del infierno del fénix?

— No… No puedo…

— ¿Qué…?

— Y-Yo… Ruby… No puedo demostrar mis sentimientos correctamente, sabes que soy muy mala en eso pero…— posó sus manos en la cintura de la pelirroja, causando un sonrojo en ella.

— ¿E-Entonces?— ahora la nerviosa era Ruby.

— V-Ven…— jaló un poco la cadera de ese amor que siempre creyó imposible.

Ruby sonrió, Dia siempre había sido adorable aunque no lo pareciera, así que se acercó más a ella mientras cerraba los ojos, esperando un beso que no llegó. Miró a la pelinegra y vio con cierta gracia como el labio inferior de Dia temblaba ligeramente, intentando acercarse; de verdad que su hermana nunca iba a cambiar. Decidió que ella se acercaría y finalmente sus labios se encontraron en un beso casto, tierno y sincero.

No pudieron evitar suspirar al sentir esa explosión de emociones en su interior, era un sentimiento que dolía, pero que se sentía tan bien que casi hizo a Dia llorar, pero no lo hizo, sin embargo, al abrir los ojos vio como las pequeñas lágrimas bajaban por las mejillas de Ruby. Sus ojos esmeralda la miraron mientras se separaban del beso y Dia limpió las lágrimas de las mejillas de la pelirroja.

— P-Perdón…

— No te disculpes, la verdad estuve a punto de hacer lo mismo.

— Je, je… Entiendo— Ruby sonrió y se acercó a abrazar a Dia con gran efusividad.

— Te amo Ruby— dejó salir la mayor de las Kurosawa.

— Te amo mucho, mucho, mucho Dia.

Era terriblemente vergonzoso admitir algo así, pero valía la pena por ver esa expresión de felicidad en el rostro de su amada.

Se quedaron un momento abrazadas hasta que el teléfono sonó. Con desgana Dia lo tomó.

— ¿Bueno? Sí… Entiendo, bien, a las 5 entonces, gracias Aidee, en un momento te veo.

— ¿Tu secretaria?— inquirió Ruby.

— Sí, tengo una junta a las 5, ¿qué hora es?

— Las 3:50.

— ¿Hoy trabajarás?— preguntó la pelinegra.

— Posiblemente, pero podría decir que no iré si me invitas a cenar— Ruby le guiñó un ojo a Dia y esta rio como nunca lo había hecho antes.

— Entonces dile a Mari que no irás hoy.

— ¿En serio?— los ojos de la pequeña centellearon — ¡Yay! Eh…— de pronto recordó que ya no era una niña pequeña y se avergonzó de su infantil reacción — Quiero decir, qué alegría.

— No te contengas— Dia acarició el cabello de Ruby con dulzura— Tu personalidad es algo que siempre me ha gustado.

— V-Vaya… ¿Desde cuando eres tan sincera?

— Acabo de admitir que amo a mi hermana menor, no creo que haya algo que se escuche mejor que eso— respondió mientras sonreía con cierta ironía.

— No te puedes resistir a mis encantos, admítelo— Ruby delineó la línea desde la base del cuello de Dia hasta su mentón, mientras ponía su mejor mirada de seducción, aunque a decir verdad, no sabía que tenía una hasta la noche pasada.

— Lo admito— le robó un beso, dejando muda a Ruby.

— ¡Piggy!— gritó mientras se cubría la boca.

— ¿A dónde se fue tu seguridad hermanita?— se burló.

— ¡Hey! Yo era la que había actuado hasta ahora, m-me sorprendiste.

— Eres adorable— la pelirroja contestó con un beso.

* * *

Estuvieron así hasta que la hora de la junta de Dia llegó, y aunque Ruby quería esperarla, la pelinegra insistió en que fuera a comer algo y ella iría a recogerla a las 9 en la dirección que le había dado.

Una vez la pelirroja llegó a su casa, se echó en su cama, tomó su almohada y gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

— Supongo que todo salió bien— dijo Mari mientras dejaba de lado el libro que leía.

— ¡Más que bien! Iré a cenar con ella esta noche.

— Wow, eso fue rápido— sonrió la rubia — Ahh si tan solo Kanan se dejara seducir tan fácil.

— Se nota que se muere por ti, solo intenta un poco más.

— Lo sé, le gusta mi cara de frustración, pero ya me las pagará— los labios de Mari adoptaron esa traviesa mueca gatuna.

— _¡Gambaruby!_ — animó a su amiga.

— Gracias, bueno, ¿qué hacemos aquí? ¡Vayamos a comprar algo lindo!

— Sí— la pelirroja alcanzó a Mari, quien ya se había puesto las botas e iba de salida.

Las horas comprando y arreglándose pasaron como agua entre las manos y cuando vio su celular, la hora había llegado y Dia había tocado la puerta.

— Buena suerte _my phoenix_ — le dijo Mari antes de abrir la puerta.

— Gracias— contestó con una sonrisa.

Dia se veía absolutamente hermosa, aunque solo se había cambiado el traje. Ambas se tomaron de la mano y se dirigieron al Cadillac CTS 2017 de la pelinegra.

Una vez en dentro, ambas se miraron.

— ¿Te parece bien la comida italiana?

— Sí, pero antes…— la pelirroja se acercó a Dia para darle un beso un tanto apasionado a su amada.

Mucho sucedería después, lo sabían, pero por el momento querían dejarse envolver en esa calidez que ambas creaban a su alrededor. Ya tendrían tiempo de pensar en lo demás otro día.


End file.
